Everything Happens In a Dark Alley
by RosesAreForWriters
Summary: Takes place during Part 2 of "Aftershock". The Teen Titans are chasing down Terra, and Rob finds her. He decides to distract her until Beast Boy gets there. His method of distraction isn't your normal method for an enemy.


**A/N: So, read this, and I'll tell you what you should know at the bottom. Other than the disclaimer, of course.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans. Otherwise, Rae and Rob would be together, not Rob and Star.  
**

* * *

"Everything Happens In a Dark Alley"

Robin felt more angry and betrayed than anything. He wanted to get Terra back, just as much as Beast Boy did, and no doubt everyone knew how bad he wanted her gone. How could Terra side with Slade? Surely she knew that Slade was Robin's worst enemy and that anyone who sided with that jerk was just another person Robin needs to take down, right? Terra betrayed Beast Boy by siding with evil, and she was practically his first love, and that was just…cruel. For Robin, it was just Slade, siding with Slade. Robin

Robin shook his head, because his thoughts were hardly making any sense. He just needed to keep running, find Terra, hold her down, and wait until Beast Boy gets to them, because Robin knew BB would want a piece of it.

They had split up, on BB and Robin's orders, even though that may not have been a great idea when Terra had been trying to get rid of them the first time. Each Titan had their own reason for wanting to take Terra down. She personally tried to take down all of them, and they all hated her. They were all betrayed!

"Stupid girl," Robin muttered, turning a corner, walking in between two buildings. This certain alleyway was even more gross and dirty when there wasn't even anybody to make it dirtier. This was where Robin caught that thief right before the Teen Titans was _formed_. Had he even been here since that happened? Surely he had, he just didn't notice it.

As Robin took a couple steps into the alley, a floating rock with a uniformed blonde girl on top of it came by on the other side of the two buildings, coming into Robin's view. He ducked behind the convenient old dumpster, and picked up a rock. He held back his arm for a moment, and then hurled it at her. Robin grinned immediately when the rock hit her head, and her hand flew to her head.

Then she glared right at him. He smiled sheepishly, and then flung a couple of his explosive weapons at the mechanical Slade clones behind her, blowing them up. Terra floated over to him silently, although the glare on her face spoke volumes. His sheepish smile turned into a full out smirk, happy to have gotten under her skin.

"Well, if it isn't my favorite leader! I ended the last round with you, I might as well start _this_ _one_ with you," she taunted as she sent a few pebbles at him. She followed that feeble attack with a larger one (a few crumbling bricks), which he deflected with his bo-staff.

"Come on, Terra; throw me off my game a little. Distract me, and then kick my legs out from under me. Come on!" Robin teased her. She hopped off her rock, and shoved against the brick building. She had a handful of his uniform, her hands resting on the fronts of his shoulder. Her bony hands weren't comfortable, digging into his shoulders, but he just wouldn't stop smirking.

"You're a jerk, you know that? I _hate_ you. You think you're so great, because you've been trained by heroes and you have all of these friends! I never had that! I had to live with guilt all of my life- I went through hell! I was trained by _Slade_! You're awful, for flaunting all of that in front of me!" Terra screamed through her teeth. Robin didn't stop.

"Trying to shove all of your guilt onto me, huh? That's an amateur's mistake. Oh, and don't give me that 'I have no friends' and 'You're flaunting everything in my face' bit. Okay? You were trained by Slade, and you _were_ my friend, so you knew how bad I'd feel if you were his accomplice! When you thought you had killed me, you had gone on about how you'd killed my friends! So don't complain about me torturing you with everything that's been good in my life when you tortured me by doing all of that. You're scum, you're a hypocrite, you're a bitch, and I can't believe I once thought you were a friend." Robin didn't mean to make that a long speech. He didn't mean to get a tad emotional during that either, but it needed to be said. Terra stared at him, trying to think of what to do next.

"I hate you so much right now," she whispered, shaking her head. Robin stared at her, trying to stay emotionless.

"I hate you too."

For just a tiny millisecond, Terra leaned back, and Robin knew she was just going to leave because she was a chicken. So he did something that he'd knew he'd regret; he kissed her. He kissed her harshly, grabbing her shoulder and her hair, and shoved her against his chest. Surprisingly, she responded to the kiss, almost immediately. He kept her in his grip, seemingly like he wasn't going to let her go anytime soon.

They hated each other, and they should have been repulsed just by the mere thought of touching each other. Yet, Terra knew she didn't want him to let go. He got lost in the kiss, and his grip got tighter by the second, because he didn't want her to go. It was an eruption of some passionate emotion that neither of them knew how to appropriately show, but this was alright. It was obvious to both of them what they felt.

Or at least, that's what he wanted her to think.

"Terra…I still hate you. I can't wait to see you after Beast Boy's done with you," he growled, pushing her away. He'd just started to hear the very rapidly footsteps of BB, in wolf form. She gasped, and stumbled back. Beast Boy growled at her as he turned into the alley, the same direction she had.

"It's over, Terra," he hissed at her for the second time that day. Her eyes went wide when he said that. Beast Boy stepped forward.

She took off running, and both Titans chased after her, because she was going _down_.

* * *

**A/N: It took me a while to get this down. Seriously. I just couldn't find the words, and I was constantly worried about if it was going to be long enough. Well, it's long enough for me now. **

**P.S. There's a poll on my profile page, and I'd appreciate it if you checked it out.  
**

**~RosesAreForWriters  
**


End file.
